¡Vacaciones!
by Amfortas
Summary: Los chicos han llegado a su destino, una maravillosa isla de playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. En un lugar así, ¿cómo puede no florecer el amor? Quinto capítulo ya, ¡Johnny, la gente está muy loca!
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Fin de curso!

**Capítlo 1: ¡Fin de curso!**

Era una cálida mañana de verano. Hacía un sol increíble, y en el cielo no se veía ninguna nube. Los pájaros cantaban, y una suave brisa hacía murmurar las hojas de los árboles del patio. Peeero para desgracia de muchos y sádico placer de otros (más concretamente, los profesores), en el Instituto Raimon los alumnos seguían encerrados en las clases... y haciendo los exámenes finales.

***En la cabeza de Handa***

-Ah... -mira por la ventana-. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí fuera... El airecillo... El calor... El verano... El fútbol... -mira su exámen, totalmente en blanco aún después de cuarenta minutos-. Estooo... "¿Si un coche empieza a desplazarse con una velocidad de 2 m/s hacia un punto A que está a 100 m a su derecha y..." ¡POR QUÉ NO ESTUDIÉ AYEEEER! -grita, con las manos en la cabeza- Ups ¿Eso lo dije en voz alta?

-Me temo que sí, señor Handa... Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Sí señora.

Deja el exámen en la mesa del profesor, en blanco.

-Bah, total, para lo que podía haber puesto... -piensa

***En la cabeza de Max***

-Vaya tontería de exámen... ¿A quién le importa a dónde va un coche situado...? En fin... -se pone a hacer cálculos, mayormente sin sentido

***En la cabeza de Endo***

-Veamos... ¿Un coche hace qué? ¿Desplaqué? ¿Los coches hacen eso? o.O... -se pone a hacer dibujitos en el borde del exámen

***En la cabeza de Kazemaru***

-"...y si a 200 m a la derecha del punto A se encuentra un coche que se encamina hacia un punto B situado a 10 m a la izquierda del punto A con una velocidad inicial de 4 m/s y una aceleración de 2 m/s2, a qué distancia de A y B se encuentra el punto C en el que se cruzan ambos vehículos?"... Menos mal que he estudiado... Si hacemos un sistema de dos ecuaciones en que las incógnitas son el espacio y el tiempo y resolvemos por el método de igualación el resultado da...

***En la cabeza de Fubuki***

-¡Por Dios, qué calor! -se tira aire con la mano- ¡Anda, como la canción! ¿Cómo era...? "Hace calor, hace calor, yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción..." -empieza a cantar mentalmente

***En la cabeza de Midorikawa***

-Veamos, un coche se desplaza a... ¿2 m/s? Je, despacio pero seguro... Debe ser de palacio, porque ya se sabe, las cosas de allí van despacio... Aunque claro, date prisa pero no corras, y vísteme despacio que tengo prisa, por lo que... En cualquier caso, podríamos decir que va más lento que el caballo del malo...

***En la cabeza de Tsunami***

-Surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf, censurado, surf...

***En la cabeza de Tachimukai***

-¿Eh, qué es esto? -le llega un papelito hecho una bola a la mesa- "Rápido, la respuesta de la cinco. Goenji". A ver... La cinco... -apunta en el papel- "Catorce" -lo lanza de vuelta a Goenji, en la mesa de su izquierda- ¿Por qué será que todos me preguntan a mí?

***En la cabeza de Goenji***

-Seguro que Tachi me contesta... No le dice que no a nadie... -le llega el papelito- ¡Perfecto! A por el diez. "¿Ya de paso sabes las respuestas de la dos, la tres y la cuatro? Ah, y de la uno"...

Y de repente...

-Bien, ya está, se acabó el tiempo. Vayan dándome sus exámenes y pueden salir del aula. Buenas vacaciones a todos.

Todos se levantan por turnos y dejan el papel encima de la mesa del profesor. Fuera de la clase, en el pasillo...

-Endo, ¿la pregunta tres te ha dado...?

-Espera, Kaze, espera... ¿No hueles esto? ¿No lo hueles? -se pone a respirar hondo

-¿El... el qué?

-¡VACACIONES! ¡Ya ha terminado todo! ¡CHÚPATE ESA, INSTITUTO! -agarra a Kazemaru por los hombros- ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

-Errr, no, creo que no -con cara aterrada

-¡El viaje de fin de curso que nos vamos a montar!

-¡Síiiii! -gritan todos a coro

-Y... si se me permite la pregunta... ¿A dónde...?

-Ahí viene lo mejor: ¡No lo sé!

Todos caen al suelo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?

-Bueno... ja ja... Es que... Bueno, sólo hay que ir a una agencia y concretarlo... ¿Algún volutario?

Todos se ponen a silbar, mirando hacia otro lado, menos Gouenji.

-Pff, ya iré yo, hace falta alguien serio

-...y responsable

-...y maduro

-...perfecto el pelopincho -dice Max

-¡¿Quieres ver cómo el pelopincho te deja la nariz como un tomate... err... gorro-rosa?

-Calma, calma...

-Sí, capitán sí.

-Bueno pues, decidido: Gouenji irá a la agencia y y nos dirá algo, ¿de acuerdo, chicos?

-¡Síiiii! -vuelven a gritar a coro otra vez

* * *

><p>Un inicio algo flojo, lo sé, pero prometo irlo mejorando en capítulos posteriores ;)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Habitaciones, rivalidades

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, no he tenido tiempo de nada... En cualquier caso, aquí está el capítulo 2 (vaya título me ha salido xD), con algo más de "chicha", en especial con más dosis de "romance" (?). Bueno, no puedo decir que las parejas, o posibles parejas sean muy originales... en fin. Ya juzgarán si les gusta en los reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2: Habitaciones, rivalidades y camisas hawaianas<span>**

Era increíble: una playa paradisiaca y desierta, de arena blanca y agua transparente como el cristal. El sol se ponía tras el mar, tiñendo de rosa y naranja el cielo y las escasas nubes que en él había. Las olas terminaban mansamente en la costa llenando el ambiente con su suave murmullo. Y allí, en la arena, estaba él. A su lado... Mirando ambos la puesta de sol. De repente, sus manos se rozaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos y a continuación los labios de los dos empezaron a acercarse. Ya casi se tocaban y... Pipipip Pipipip Pipipip

-Diablos, justo ahora... justo ahora -pensó el capitán, despertándose y parando la alarma

Se giró y del sobresalto por poco se cae de la cama: al otro lado estaba... él. Entonces recordó.

***Flashback***

Acababan todos de llegar al hotel, por la noche, muy cansados, y ya sólo quedaba decidir las habitaciones.

-Bueno, podemos hacerlas a suertes, ¿no? -dijo el capitán

-De suerte contentos, uno de cientos, Endo -replicó Midorikawa

-Bueno, entonces...

-Pongámonos de acuerdo, y ya está

-Ya, así de fácil

-Que sí, hombre, que sí. Veamos... por ejemplo... yo podría ir con Hiroto -dijo mirándolo de reojo

-¿Yo? Estooo, bueno, sí, de acuerdo -dijo el aludido

-Ichinose y Domon podrían ir juntos... al fin y al cabo son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo -continuó

-¡Por mi ningún problema! -exclamó Domon. Luego, disimulando, añadió-: O sea, por qué iba a tener ningún problema, je je ¿No Kazuya?

-Cla-claro -respondió Ichinose bajando la cabeza para evitar mostrarles su sonrojo

-Entonces, ¿quienes quedan? -empezó a contar con los dedos- Quedáis Kazemaru, Goenji, Handa, Tsunami, Kido, Fubuki, Max, Tachi, Someoka, Sakuma y tú, Endo... Eso son cuatro habitaciones de dos y una de tres...

-A mi no me importa dormir con Sakuma -apuntó Kido. Cómo le iba a importar, pensó

-Bueno, entonces queda... Queda...

-Pueden dormir Goenji y Tsunami en una habitación, Handa, Max y Tachi en la de tres y yo y Fubuki en la otra -propuso con malicia Someoka. Pero Goenji no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-No, no. Estoy seguro de que Tsunami preferirá dormir con Tachi, y... err... Handa, y a mi no me importa dormir con Fubuki, tranquilo. Tú puedes dormir con Max en una de dos, tranquilo.

-¡De eso nada! -le gritó Someoka-. Quiero decir, que no hombre, no, no hace falta que...

-¿Y por qué no dormimos en la de tres Someoka, Goenji y yo? -preguntó inocentemente Fubuki

Tomó a ambos por sorpresa.

-Eh... estooooo...

-De acuerdo...

-Bien, entonces, ¿Tsunami...?

-¿Yo? Bueno, me da igual... Tachi, ¿quieres...? -preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

-Vale -respondió tímidamente

-¡Bueno, pues en ese caso, ya quedan todas las habitaciones hechas! Bueno, si no os importa a ti y a Kazemaru dormir en la misma -concluyó Midorikawa

-¡No, claro que no! -respondió el capitán

***Fin del flashback***

Se volvió a girar y miró por la ventana, desde la que se veía una espectacular playa. Se levantó y se acercó muy sigilosamente hacia el peli azul, que todavía seguía durmiendo. Se colocó justo enfrente suyo, con su nariz a un palmo de la del otro, y...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -le gritó el castaño

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Socorro! ¡Pero qué...! -se despertó bruscamente el peli azul- Eres tú... Ups... lo siento -dijo al ver al capitán en el suelo y su puño en alto

-Que mal despertar tienes, Kazemaru -le dijo el otro sobándose el golpe-. ¡Pero estamos de vacaciones! ¡Vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo durmiendo!

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron hacia el comedor, en cuya puerta vieron a Midorikawa plantado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te... te ocurre algo? -preguntó Kazemaru-. ¿Midorikawa? -dijo al ver que el otro no respondía

-Hay... hay... hay... bu...

-¿Haybu...? ¿Qué quiere decir...?

-Hay bu... ¡Hay buffet libre de desayuno! -gritó por fin

Ambos cayeron al suelo con la gota en la cabeza.

-¡Hay tostadas! ¡Y mermelada! ¡Y tortilla! ¡Y huevos fritos! ¡Duros! ¡Pasados por agua! ¡Y, oh, por dios, helado! ¡De fresa! ¡Y de chocolate! ¡Y...!

-¿Qué le ocurre a ése? -dijo la voz de Tsunami a sus espladas

-Nada, que acaba de descubrir que hay buffet y... ¡¿Tsunami? -dijo Endo al girarse. Tsunami llevaba una camisa hawaiana azul con flores y el bañador, naranja y negro-. ¡Vaya gusto tienes para combinar los colores! -exclamó, estallando en carcajadas

-¿Qué le pasa a mi camisa? A mi me gusta mucho... -se limitó a decir

-Oh, verás, es que Endo tiene un gusto exquisito para combinar prendas de ropa -dijo la fría voz de Sakuma

-Tú no te metas en esto, que no pintas nada

-Ni que quisiera, si he venido porque Kido me lo pidió... -le dijo, mientras entraba en el comedor dándoles la espalda

-Ya... ¿Y qué tal vas, Sakuma? ¿Puedes... sentarte?

-¿Pero qué...? -se giró, rojo como un tomate-. ¡¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada... ¿O es que es al revés...? -en ese momento entraba Kido al comedor, y tras miralo dijo-: Nah, imposible

-¿Qué es imposible? -preguntó éste sin entender nada

-No, nada, de verdad -dijo con una risita maliciosa

Después del pequeño incidente se fueron sentando todos a la mesa con sus respectivos platos -el de Midorikawa, notablemente más lleno que el del resto-, y se pusieron a decidir lo que tocaba hacer el primer día.

-¿Pero no es obvio? -dijo Tsunami-. ¡Hay que ir a la playa!

-Ñam, gronf, ñam... ¿Playa? A mí me parece buena idea -dijo Midorikawa

-A mi no me gusta mucho la playa, la verdad, pero... -comenzó Hiroto

-Ni a mi... Me tengo que poner un protector solar muy fuerte y... -dijo Fubuki

-¡No te preocupes! -dijeron a la vez Someoka y Goenji

-Si no quieres ir, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo -dijo el segundo

-Oh, no, de eso nada. Si vamos, vamos todos, ¿no es así, chicos? -dijo Goenji. Someoka le lanzó una mirada asesina, a la que correspondió debidamente. Menuda nochecita habían pasado.

***Flashback***

En la habitación habían tres camas, pero estaban tan juntas que en realidad parecían una muy grande.

-¡Yo dormiré en el medio! -había dicho Someoka

-¡Ni hablar! En el medio dormiré yo, faltaría más -repuso Goenji

-¿Pero, por qué tanta...? -decía Fubuki, sin entender

-Vete a lavar los dientes primero, Fubuki, anda -le dijo de mala gana Goenji. Una vez se hubo ido, se dirigió a Someoka-. No dejaré que caiga en tus garras, Someoka

-¡Ja! Y lo dice como si sus intenciones fueran mejores...

-La miel no está hecha para los labios del burro, que diría Midorikawa

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me la chu...

-Déjate de cinismos, ¿quieres? Que duerma él en el medio, y escoja a quién le venga en gana

***Fin del flashback***

-¡Bueno, pues iremos a la playa entonces!

-Si termináis de desayunar algún día, porque sois de un lento... -dijo Midorikawa


	3. Capítulo 3: Día de sol, playa 1a parte

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo, para disfrute (espero) de los lectores. Como sé que normalmente me quedan los capítulos algo cortos, he intentado hacer éste más largo, a ver qué tal. Espero que guste. ¡Cuidado con los cangrejos! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: Día de sol, playa y chiringuito (1a parte)<span>**

-¡Wow! ¡Menuda playa! ¡Es increíble! -gritó Tsunami

Habían llegado hacía cinco minutos a una playa algo apartada, de arena fina y agua transparente, con un sol brillantísimo en todo lo alto, y lo más importante: prácticamente desierta.

Tendieron las toallas y se pusieron a tomar el sol, menos Tsunami que decidió ir al agua directamente.

-¡Eh, Tsunami! ¿No necesitas protección? -le gritó desde la orilla Endo

-¡No! ¡No soy ningún paliducho!

-Tú sabrás...

-Pues yo sí que me tengo que poner crema, factor 60 -dijo Fubuki, quitándose la camiseta-. ¿A alguien le importa ponerme en la espalda?

-¡Yo! -gritaron a la vez Someoka y Goenji

-Eh... bueno... Pues...

Entre los dos saltaban chispas.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te la ponga yo, Fubuki -dijo Midorikawa-. Vamos

-¿Eh...?

-¡Pero si...!

-Vosotros a callar -les susurró

-¿Y a mi quién me la pone, eh? -le preguntó Hiroto

-Vaya, pues... Tachi

-¿Perdón?

-Que si le puedes poner crema a Hiroto

-¡Ningún problema! -dijo con una sonrisa

Con el asunto zanjado, empezaron a aplicarse la protección. De repente, un gritó llegó desde el agua.

-¡Eh, muermos! ¿No os bañáis o qué?

-Sí, ahora vamos -gritó Endo- ¡Venga, Kaze!

-¡Sí!

-¡Uarrgh! ¡Está helada! -gritó al meterse con el agua por las rodillas

-¿Sí? -preguntó con malicia Kazemaru

-¡Heladísima!

-¡Pues toma! -Kazemaru lo tiró al agua de un empujón-. ¡Te devuelvo la de esta mañana! -le dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas

-¿Ah, sí? -entonces el otro lo cogió de una pierna y lo hizo caer al agua también

-Jajajajaja...¡Aaaaah!

-¡Te vas a enterar!

Empezaron a perseguirse nadando por el agua, hasta que Kazemaru agarró a Endo por un tobillo.

-Caramba, Kazemaru... No sólo eres rápido corriendo

El otro se limitó a sonreír. Pronto llegaron donde ellos Tachimukai, Handa, Max, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Ichinose y Domon, que les habían seguido.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Vamos hasta aquella islita de allí? -les preguntó Tsunami que se les había acercado, señalando una isla con el brazo, a lo lejos

-Uh... No sé... parece que está muy lejos -apuntó Someoka, que había llegado siguiendo a Fubuki

-¿Tienes miedo de no llegar, Someoka? -se burló Goenji, que también había llegado hasta allí

-¡¿Miedo yo? -le gritó- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Voy a ir, y voy a llegar antes que tú!

-Eso ya lo veremos...

-Pero tranquilos, que esto no es una carrera, ¿no? -dijo Domon, despreocupado. La mirada asesina que le lanzaron ambos bastó para que se callara

-Bueno... ¿Vamos, no? Espera, ¿se queda alguien con las cosas en la playa? -preguntó Ichinose

-Sí, están Kido y Sakuma -respondió Handa

Midorikawa se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Vamos!

Todo el grupo empezó a nadar hacia la isla, con Tsunami a la cabeza, seguido de Kazemaru, después Goenji y Someoka a la par, y finalmente el resto, que iban más o menos todos igual.

-No me vas a vencer, Goenji -murmuró Someoka, una vez su rival lo había adelantado. Apretó el ritmo y cuando lo tuvo a tiro lo cogió del tobillo obligándlo a detenerse y permitir que Someoka lo adelantara

-¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos...?

-JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡Yo llegaré primero!

-¡Eso está por ver, tramposo!

Someoka le había sacado una buena ventaja y ya estaba sólo a un par de metros de Kazemaru, que era el segundo ya que Tsunami tenía mucha más experiencia nadando, pero Goenji hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y volvió a llegar a la altura de Someoka, tras lo cual le salpicó agua en la cara.

-¡Aaargh! ¡Cómo pica! -gritó el delantero parándose y frotándose los ojos mientras el otro lo adelantaba de nuevo-. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Mientras tanto el grupo de los más atrasados contemplaba sorprendido la curiosa lucha entre los dos delanteros.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a esos dos? -le preguntó Fubuki a Midorikawa, que nadaba a su lado

"Si tú lo supieras", pensó el peliverde.

-¡Bah! Son como el perro del hortelano... Ni comen ni dejan comer

Ya quedaba poco para la llegar a la isla, y las cosas seguían igual; Tsunami y Kazemaru iban a llegar antes que el resto seguro, pero en el particular duelo entre los dos delanteros el que llevaba las de ganar era Goenji. Hasta que Someoka volvió a llegar a la par y le agarró del tobillo otra vez.

-¡Pero serás...!

-¡Te tengo! -gritó triunfal Someoka

-¡Vas a ver ahora!

Goenji se giró y arremetió contra Someoka, empezando una auténtica pelea en el agua en la que ninguno de los dos parecía poder superar al otro. Se cojían de todos lados, se agarraban del cuello de las manos intentando rendirse mutuamente, olvidándose de la carrera.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¿Pensáis llegar o vais a estar haciendo manitas mucho más rato? -les gritó la voz de Max desde la orilla. Tan concentrados habían estado en la pelea, que habían dado tiempo a todos los demás de llegar antes que ellos.

La isla era más bien un pequeño islote, con un lado de playa y el otro de rocas.

-Ahhh, me he quedado rendido después de nadar tanto -dijo Handa, mientras se estiraba en la arena

-Pufff, yo también -dijo Ichinose, haciendo lo mismo

-¡Y yo! -dijo rápidamente Domon, estirándose al lado de Ichinose

-¡Vaya tres perezosos! -les dijo Tsunami-. Yo voy a volver al agua

-¿Tú nunca te cansas del mar, verdad? -le preguntó Midorikawa

-Nop. ¿Alguien más viene?

-¡Yo! -gritó Tachimukai

-¿Nadie más?

-Yo creo que me estiraré aquí a tomar el sol -dijo Kazemaru

-Y yo creo que también, je je -dijo Endo

-Yo me parece que me iré a la sombra de ése árbol... Tanto sol me agobia -dijo Fubuki

-¡Sí, a mi también!

-¿A ti también, Someoka? ¡Pero si estás más moreno que Tsunami! -lo atacó Goenji

-Te la estás jugando, Goenji, amigo -dijo entredientes

-En cualquier caso, a mi también me apetece algo de sombra, vamos.

-¿Y tú, Mido? ¿Vienes?

-Nah, creo que iré a mirar aquellas rocas de allí -respondió señalando el otro lado de la isla-. ¿Alguien más viene?

-Venga, vamos -dijo Max

-Sí, yo también voy -añadió Hiroto

Tsunami y Tachimukai entraron al agua, mientras Hiroto, Max y Midorikawa empezaron a andar hacia las rocas y el resto se quedaban tumbados en la arena. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver como los otros dos habían bordeado la isla y les hacían muecas desde el agua, sacándoles la lengua.

-¡Eh! ¡Bichos de secano! -les gritaba Tsunami mientras se burlaba-. ¿Os da miedo el agua? ¡Gallinas! Coc cocococococococ

De repente sintió como algo le rozaba en la pierna.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Una medusa! -gritó asustado, mientras Tachimukai salía a la superfície riéndose

-No, era yo -le dijo

-¡Quién es el gallina ahora, Tsunami! -le gritaban los otros tres desde la orilla, muriéndose de la risa

-Maldita sea... ¡Una medusa!

-Que no, Tsunami, que era yo...

-¡Calla Tachi, que digo que viene una medusa de verdad! -gritó, señalando un punto detrás del castaño en el que, efectivamente, se podía ver una enorme medusa-. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Empezaron a nadar hacia las rocas, y con algo de esfuerzo, subieron y se reunieron con los otros tres.

-Uff... Menudo fastidio que nos picara una medusa ahora -comentó Tsunami

-Pues parece que sólo están por allí, ¿no? -dijo Midorikawa señalando el lugar en el que habían estado los otros dos antes-. Aquí no veo ninguna... Te voy a demostrar quién es un "bicho de secano" -dijo mientras empezaba a bajar por las rocas hacia el agua

-¡No, espera! ¡Baja mejor por allí! -le gritó Tsunami, señalando el sitio por el que habían subido Tachimukai y él

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora hay medusas en éste lado? -le preguntó Midorikawa, burlón, sin hacerle caso

-Euh... medusas no... cangrejos...

-¿Qué? -preguntó mientras seguía bajando-. No te oigo

-¡Que hay cangrejos, Midori! -gritó Hiroto

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Max

-¿Eh? ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -gritó cuando un cangrejo le agarró del dedo gordo del pie

Midorikawa empezó a saltar de roca en roca intentando quitarse el cangrejo del pie mientras los otros lo miraban desde arriba sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Sal de ahí, maldito! ¡SAAAAL! No... no... largo... alejaos -dijo cuando vio que se le empezaban a acercar más cangrejos-. ¡UAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡NO, NO, "AHÍ" NOOOOOOO! -gritó cuando lo cogieron de... bueno, de "ahí"- ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alertados por los gritos, que se debían poder oír en varios kilómetros a la redonda, los que estaban tomando el sol en la arena habían todos llegado a las rocas. Bueno, todos menos Handa, que se había quedado dormido al sol cual lagartija.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Endo, pero de inmediato vio la situación-. ¡Aguanta Midorikawa, vamos a salvarte! -aunque luego se lo pensó mejor y dijo-: Bueno... digooo... va a ir a salvarte ehhh... -todos miraban hacia otro lado, silbaban

-¡PERO RÁPIDOOOOO! ¡NO, AHÍ ATRÁS TAMPOCO MALDITOOOOS! -los cangrejos ya lo tenían cogidos por todos lados

-Pues va a ir a salvarte... uh... ¡Ichinose! -dijo, señalándolo porque era el que tenía más cerca

-¡¿Pero por qué yo?

-Porque eres... tierno y euh... los cangrejos no te harán nada... ¡Venga, no seas cobarde! -y lo empujó hacia las rocas

Ichinose empezó a bajar cautelosamente, sin tenerlas todas con él. Desde arriba todos los demás lo miraban descender con cierta aprensión. De repente, Ichinose apoyó el pie en una roca que por lo visto estaba algo suelta y cayó... encima de Midorikawa.

-¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Lo que... AU... falta... OUAAAHH... faltaba!

-¡AUUU! ¡DUELEEEE! -gritó Ichinose cuando los cangrejos descubrieron más carne fresca a su merced-. ¡NO, AHÍ NOOOOOOOOO! -gritó. Por lo visto, los cangrejos sabían donde dolía más

-¡SI YA LO DECÍA YO, QUE AHÍ NOOOO!

-¡Aguarda Ichinose, voy a salvarte! -gritó Domon

-¡¿POR ÉL SÍ Y POR MÍ NO, VERDAD!

Domon sólo se encogió de hombros y empezó a descender por las rocas. Llegó abajo y cogió de la mano a Ichinose, lo volvió a subir arriba y entre todos le arrancaron los cangrejos.

-Au... Qué alivio... Aunque aún duele...-dijo el americano, lleno de marcas de las pinzas de los cangrejos

-Por cierto, Domon, ¿no crees que te olvidas algo? -le preguntó Hiroto

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? -se había quedado embobado- No, creo, que no...

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -se oyó abajo

-Ups... Sí, en realidad sí

Domon repitió todo el proceso una vez más y Midorikawa por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Ay... Creo que ya no voy a poder tener hijos...

-¿Y quién iba a querer tener hijos contigo? -dijo Tsunami, haciendo estallar la risa de todos, menos de Midorikawa, claro.

-Bueno, creo que ya debe ser hora de volver a la costa, ¿no?

-Yo no puedo ni moverme...

-Ya te cargo yo, Ichinose, por eso no te preocupes -dijo Domon inmediatamente

-¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo tampoco puedo!

Todos volvieron a hacerse los suecos.

-Pff... Venga va, ya te llevo yo, pero que conste que lo hago por pena -dijo Hiroto

-¡Gracias! -dijo el peliverde, más feliz que unas castañuelas

Volvieron todos hacia la pequeña playa de la isla, y se encontraron a Handa, todavía dormido... y más rojo que una langosta.

-Handa... Handa... -le susurró Max al oído

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? E-estoy de-despierto

-¿Tú sabes lo que es la crema bronceadora?

-¿Eh? -entonces se miró la piel- ¡Estoy rojo!

-Estás bien quemado, amigo -apuntó Tsunami-. Venga, volvamos a la playa. ¡Eh, vosotros! -gritó a Goenji, Someoka y Fubuki, que seguían a la sombra de unos arbolillos-. ¡Volvemos!

Así inciaron la vuelta, mucho más cansados. Domon llevaba a Ichinose a la espalda y Hiroto a Midorikawa, y por lo tanto iban los últimos. La delantera la llevaban Tsunami y Kazemaru, como a la ida, seguidos del resto del grupo. Someoka y Goenji parecían haber razonado que volver a competir en velocidad en el agua no serviría de nada, asín que se limitaron a ponerse uno a cada lado de Fubuki y a lanzarse miradas amenazadoras.

Al cabo de meda hora de nado, por fin llegaron a la orilla.

-¡Por fin! -dijo Midorikawa

-¡Tendrá morro el tío! ¡Pero si te he llevado yo todo el viaje! -dijo Hiroto

-Sí, pero yo es que tengo hambre -respondió con sencillez, tumbando a todo el mundo

-Yo llevaba los emparedados de todos en mi mochila, vamos a buscarlos -dijo Tsunami, mientras empezaban todos a caminar hacia las sombrillas donde dormían Sakuma y Kido.

-¡Mi mochila! -gritó Tsunami-. ¡¿Dónde está mi mochila?

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Sakuma, acabado de despertar

-¡No encuentro mi mochila!

-¿No estabais vigilando? -preguntó Kazemaru

-Sí, bueno... pero...

-¡Cómo va a vigilar el tuerto éste! Si ya le falta un ojo y encima cierra el otro... -dijo Someoka

-¡¿A quién llamas tuerto? -gritó Sakuma, incorporándose

-A la cerradura, no te fastidia

-Calma, calma... -intentaba poner paz Kido-. A ver, ¿qué había en esa mochila que era tan importante?

-¡La comida! -gritó Midorikawa echándose a llorar por el suelo


	4. Capítulo 4: Día de sol, playa 2a part

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento T-T Perdonad por tardar toda esta eternidad en subir este capítulo, pero me han surgido un montón de cosas (relacionadas principalmente con los estudios y la family), y me ha sido materialmente imposible ponerme a escribir. Pero todo se arregla en buena medida y en fin, con mil disculpas publico la continuación de este fic por si alguien quisiera seguir leyéndolo ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: Día de sol, playa y chiringuito (2a parte<span>**)

En capítulos anteriores...

-Calma, calma... -intentaba poner paz Kido con toda la calma de la que era capaz-. Vamos a ver, ¿qué había en esa mochila que era tan importante?

-¡La comida! -gritó Midorikawa echándose a llorar por el suelo

-¡Vamos Midorikawa, no seas exagerado! -le gritó Sakuma, levantádolo con un gesto malhumorado-. ¿Alguien más habrá traído comida, no? -miró al resto uno por uno, pero todos miraban a otro lado-. ¡¿Pero es a nadie más se le ha ocurrido traer más comida?

-¡Oye! ¿Y qué hay de ti? -le preguntó Tsunami, irritado por el comportamiento del peliblanco

-¿Yo?... Eh... Kido trajo su comida y la mía en su mochila... -respondió éste sonrojándose ligeramente-. ¡Pero eso no importa porque no os pienso dar ni un bocado!

-¿Ah, no? -respondió encarándose a él

-¡No, Tsunami, no!

Las miradas de ambos echaban chispas y el resto se preparaban para el, al parecer, muy próximo derramamiento de sangre, cuando de repente se oyó la voz de Kazemaru, rompiendo el silencio:

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos dejad de pelear, que Midorikawa se escapa con la comida!

Y efectivamente, al volverse a donde señalaba Kazemaru vieron al otro corriendo a más no poder sobre la arena.

-¡Me la voy a comer yo, pringados! -les gritaba el peliverde mientras huía llevando la mochila de Kido en una mano

-¡Pero será...! ¡Vamos!

Todos empezaron a correr tras Midorikawa como una jauría de perros rabiosos a lo largo de la playa. Y para desgracia del peliverde, Kazemaru corría bastante más rápidamente que él. Kazemaru se acercaba, se acercaba... y cuando lo estaba a distancia suficiente se le tiró encima, placándolo.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Te lo crees tú!

Midorikawa no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la comida tan facilmente. Le pegó una patada a Kazemaru que lo obligó a soltarlo, pero mientras Midorikawa se levantaba, Kazemaru también y agarró la tan preciada mochila. Ambos empezaron a forcejear al borde del agua.

-¡Eh, Midorikawa! ¡Un elefante rosa!

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde, dónde? -preguntó, soltando la mochila de repente

-¡No, pero no la sueltes de repente, que me caigo!

Y, dicho y hecho, Kazemaru se cayó por el impulso, con mochila y todo, al agua.

-Mentiroso... ¡No! ¡Los bocadillos! -gritó Midorikawa horrorizado al ver la mochila alejándose en el mar-. ¡Aguantad voy a salvaros!

Como si le fuera la vida en ello, Midorikawa entró en el agua (pisando a Kazemaru "sin querer" en el proceso) y en cuatro brazadas alcanzó la mochila, mientras el resto llegaban ya donde se encontraba el peliazul. Midorikawa salió lentamente del mar cargando la mochila, chorreante de agua.

-Creo... creo que los bocadillos se han mojado un poco... -dijo tímidamente, mientras el resto lo miraban echando fuego por los ojos

-¡Eres un idiota! -le espetó Someoka pegándole en la cabeza-. ¡Por tu culpa, nos quedamos sin bocadillos!

-Eh, tranquilos, que quizá todavía se pueden comer, chicos -dijo Endo en un intento por poner paz

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Someoka alzando una ceja sarcásticamente-. Pues empieza tú, capitán. Haz los honores.

-¿Yo? Bueno...

Le cojió decididamente la mochila de las manos a Midorikawa, la abrió y sacó uno de los bocadillos, que iban envueltos en papel. Quitó el envoltorio, y tras mirar el aspecto poco apetecible del pan empapado de agua de mar, mordió la punta de uno.

-¿Qué? ¿Se pueden comer? -preguntó Midorikawa con ansia, mientras todos lo miraban en suspenso. Acto seguido Endo se puso verde y escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

-No... Está asqueroso

-Y todo por tu culpa, Midorikawa -le acusó Sakuma de nuevo, mirándolo con rabia

-¡Si no os hubiérais dormido Kido y tú...!

-¿Chicos, y si en lugar de discutir pensamos algo? -preguntó Ichinose, intentando aportar algo de juicio

-¡Sí, escuchad a Ichinose! -se apresuró a decir Domon

-A ver, cuéntanos tu idea, Einstein...

-Pues...

-¡Siempre podemos comernos a Handa! -dijo Someoka, burlón-. Total, ya está cocido...

-Deja en paz a Handa... Mira, si se ha sonrojado y todo... -apostilló Tsunami

-Sois malos, muy malos... Cualquiera tiene derecho a ser langosta por un día... -apuntó Kido

-Jajajaja... Eh... ¿Handa, no dices nada? ¿Handa? -dijo Max, preocupado, buscándolo con la mirada-. ¡Handa!

Handa estaba varios metros atrás, tendido boca abajo sobre la arena.

-Uh... creo que le ha cogido una insolación bien buena... -dijo Tsunami dándoselas de experto-. Habrá que ponerlo a la sombra...

-¡Y habrá que encontrar algo de comer! -gritó Midorikawa, al borde de las lágrimas y pataleando como un niño pequeño

-¡Estamos salvados! Mirad ahí -gritó de prontó Tachi, señalando un punto a lo lejos, en el otro extremo de la playa

-¿Qué... qué señalas exactamente? -preguntó Endo, achinando los ojos

-¿No lo veis? ¡Un chiringuito! (a.k.a. puesto de comida playero)

-¿Un chiringuito? No tengo yo muy claro que...

-¡Síiiii! ¡Un chiringuito! ¡Y tendrán patatas fritas, nachos, helados y coca-cola! -dijo Midorikawa, súbitamente recuperado y con nuevas fuerzas

-Bueno, si vosotros lo decís...

-Que sí, capitán, que sí, totalmente seguro, ¡confío en la vista de Tachi!

-Si no digo que no, pero...

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos hacia allí!

-Eso, seguid al tarado... -dijo Sakuma

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa conmigo? -se giró enfadado Midorikawa

Sakuma suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-De momento no has hecho nada de bueno hoy...

-¡Lo dice el tipo por cuya culpa nos hemos quedado sin almorzar!

-Paz, paz -intervino Domon-. Lo mejor, digo yo, será que algunos vayan al chiringuito y el resto nos quedemos... Ya que tiene tantas ganas puede ir Midorikawa y... euh...

Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia Hiroto.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué...? Sigh, de acuerdo, iré...

Empezaron a hacer el camino todos juntos de vuelta hacia las sombrillas, que quedaban entre el lugar donde habían ido a parar persiguiendo a Midorikawa y el chiringuito. Allí se quedaron todos, esperando, mientras Midorikawa y Hiroto empezaron a recorrer la larga, laaaarga playa hasta el ansiado puesto de comida.

-Muy animado te veo, Mido

-¡Es que vamos a comer! -respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa

-Sí, será por eso... -lo pinchó el pelirrojo

Midorikawa lo miró con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara, y siguieron caminando un rato en silencio, sólo oyendo el sonido de las olas al romper contra la playa.

-Bueno... -dijo, de pronto el peliverde, como si llevara un tiempo pensando en ello-. Gracias por traerme desde la isla a nado...

-¿Eh? Fue un placer -respondió sonriendo Hiroto, sorprendido

-No, de verdad, gracias...

-Que no, tonto, que no me las has de dar

-Pero es que...

-¡Que no me las has de dar! -dijo empujándolo en broma hacia la orilla del mar

-¡Eh! -exclamó el otro cayéndose al agua-. ¡Te vas a enterar! -y acto seguido, se le tiró encima- ¡Te vas a enterar, Kiyama Hiroto!

Ambos rodaron por la arena húmeda riendo en una amistosa lucha que acabó con Midorikawa sentado encima del vientre de Hiroto, con expresión de triunfo... Hasta que se dieron ambos cuenta de la comprometida posición en la que estaban. Un denso silencio se hizo entre los dos, que se miraban a los ojos sin saber exactamente que decirse.

-V-vamos al puesto de comida -dijo al fin Midorikawa, levántandose y rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía

-Sí, vamos...

Mientras tanto, el resto de muchachos empezaban a notar el hambre cada vez más. Las tripas de más de uno rugían, pero no podían hacer más que esperar, y los ánimos estaban a la altura del betún. Sólo cierto melenudo pelirrosa tenía ánimos para seguir en el agua, nadando.

-¡Eh, vamos! ¡No seáis muermos! ¡Venid a nadar un rato!

-Tenemos hambre, Tsunami

-No hay ganas de nadar, Tsunami

-Piérdete, Tsunami

Sólo una persona le hacía caso; el pequeño portero rubio estaba ansioso por ir con él al agua, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que tenía algún interés especial en ir con el moreno defensa. Porque no lo tenía... ¿o sí?

-Bah... ¿Seguro que nadie quiere ir a bucear un rato? Por ahí seguro que hay animales y cosas chulas que ver -dijo señalando una pequeña formación rocosa cercana.

"Ahora o nunca", pensó el rubio.

-Venga, vale, ¡yo voy! -dijo, rezando para que no se dieran cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando decir eso

-¡Genial! -respondió el pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Vamos, Tachi, dejemos aquí a estos muermos!

Se dirigieron hacia allí nadando, y llegaron al cabo de unos pocos minutos. En principio no parecía que hubiera de haber nada, pero bajo la superfície del mar aquellas rocas bullían en anémonas, algas de vivos colores, pececillos y toda clase de vida. Y al ver una cierta clase de vida en concreto, una idea empezó a formarse en la cabeza del surifsta. Allí había erizos. Y los erizos de mar, si se saben abrir, son comestibles...

-¡Chicos, he aquí a vuestro salvador! -todos se incorporaron de como estaban tumbados -salvo Handa, que seguía medio durmiendo medio desmayado de la insolación bajo una sombrilla-, a mirar al pelirrosa, que les enseñaba triunfante los famosos erizos-.

-Sólo necesito un cuchillo y...

-Sólo tengo dos cosas que decir... -lo interrumpió Kidou con voz hastiada-: Una, ¿eso se come? Y dos... ¿Eres tan amable de explicarme cómo quieres conseguir un cuchillo?

-Pues... eh... Yo... ¡Oh, maldita sea! -dijo el pelirrosa lanzando los erizos al mar, enfadado consigo mismo

Todos rieron, aliviando la tensión provocada por el hambre.

-Wait! ¡Ahí vienen Hiroto y el cabeza-helado! -gritó Domon, señalando a la pareja, que ya se acercaba por la playa

-¡Comida! ¡Por fin! -exclamó Endo, tan emocionado que abrazó al más cercano, por casualidad Kazemaru

-Capitán... Yo no estaría tan seguro... -le respondió éste gravemente, mirando la expresión de los rostros de Hiroto y Midorikawa

-...

Se hizo un silencio tenso mientras llegaban los dos, como a cámara lenta, y dejaban en una de las toallas...

-¡ ¿...Una bolsa de patatas?

-Lo sentimos, es lo único que quedaba en el puesto -respondió Hiroto mirando nerviosamente a Midorikawa

-Amm... Sip, lo único que quedaba, sí, lo único, vamos... ¿He dicho que era lo único?

**Flashback**

-Hiroto, venga...

-No, Mido... ¡No podemos hacerle eso al resto!

-Nee, ¡Tengo hambre! Y voy a pagarlo yo... Así que...

-¡Es muy cruel

-Me da igual... ¡Tengo hambre! -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al pelirrojo- Tú sólo guárdame el secreto

-Ains... Está bien, pero venga, rápido

-¡Genial! Póngame entonces esas últimas siete hamburguesas que dice que le quedan... Y... -contó el dinero que llevaba- Ésa bolsa de patatas de ahí...

**Fin del flashback**

Entonces tomó la palabra Kido, de nuevo.

-Chicos... Propongo volver al Hotel...

-¡¿Qué?

-Sin comida, con uno de nosotros medio desmayado... No veo que más podemos hacer...

Todos se miraron indecisos... Pero finalmente la lógica se impuso y decidieron volver al hotel... Sin saber lo que les depararía la noche~.


	5. Capítulo 5: Salidas nocturnas

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo para el deleite de la gente que sigue este maravilloso (?) fic.

Antes del capítulo, responder a Shouko-Marigold: Sip, efectivamente los erizos de mar son comestibles, aunque para no llenan mucho; si se saben abrir por una abertura que tienen (con un cuchillo ya sirve), puedes acceder a la "carne", que no es un manjar exquisito, pero no está mal del todo.

También quería apuntar que, no lo he dicho nunca porque supongo que se sobreentiende, pero, ¡gracias por los reviews! Hace ilu que escribas algo y le guste a la gente, y más aún si esa gente te dice que le ha gustado, o en qué podrías mejorar.

Ah, y Irene, comprendo lo de Kido y Sakuma... Sí, es más usual ver las que tú dices pero (aunque tampoco lo demuestre en este fic :S), me gustan las parejas que no se ven tanto, y (lo siento), no me gusta demasiado Fudou u.u

No me enrollo más, aquí está el capítulo nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5: Salidas nocturnas<span>**

El capitán se dejó caer en la cama, fatigado, mientras su compañero de habitación iba al baño. Acababan de llegar de la playa, y aunque si lo pensaban no habían hecho tantas cosas, estaban todos increíblemente cansados. El castaño pronto se quedó adormecido encima de las sábanas, sin cambiarse siquiera, oyendo el repiqueteo del agua de la ducha.

-Ya salí de la ducha, Endo, puedes ir cuando quieras

Esas palabras bastaron para romper la duermevela del castaño, que levantó la vista para encontrarse con su compañero de habitación cubierto tan sólo con una toalla sujeta alrededor de la cintura y otra enrollada en su cabeza.

-Euh... Sí, claro, claro, ¡voy! -dijo aguantándose la risa por ver de aquella manera al peliazul

Entró en el baño y se remojó bien con agua fría, para "aclararse" las ideas. En aquél momento no era el entusiasta capitán del Raimon y la selección nacional, sino sólo un chico que dudaba si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Para empezar, ¿sería homosexual Kazemaru? No le extrañaría, dada su apariencia, pensó con una risita. En esos momentos escuchó jaleo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Mientras fuera, en el pasillo, ocurría... esto:

-¡Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohoooooool! ¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos, y el resultado nos da iguaaal! -cantaba a pleno pulmón el defensa más surfero del equipo, en bóxers en medio del corredor con una botella de Jack Daniel's en una mano y agarrando al pobre Tachimukai, más avergonzado que nunca en su vida, con la otra.

-¡Tsunami, por favor, cálmate ya! -gritaba el pequeño, sin poder zafarse del agarre del mayor, mientras la gente empezaba a aparecer en las puertas de sus habitaciones con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te avergüenshash? ¿Esh que te avergüenshash de tu amigo?

-¡No es eso, Tsunami, pero...!

-¡Entoshesh canta conmigo! ¡La Ramona esh la más gorda de las mozas de mi puebloooo! ¡Ramonaaaaa, te quieroooo!

-Pero...

-¡Que cantesh!

A esas alturas del espectáculo ya estaban todos en el pasillo, sin comprender nada.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -le preguntó un sorprendido pelirrojo al compañero más cercano, Domon, que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del pequeño portero y el surfista.

-Pues nada, Hiro... -rió un poco-. Me terminé de duchar, y cómo Ichinose ha decidido quedarse descansando un rato en su habitación y no quería molestarle -señaló la puerta de su cuarto cerrada a cal y canto con el cartelito de "No molestar"-, le propuse a Tsunami que animáramos un poco la fiesta con algo de mi tierra... Pero por lo visto Tsunami se animó demasiado

-Ya veo...

-La verdad está en el whisky -sentenció seriamente Midorikawa, al lado del pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué has dicho? -se giraron ambos sorprendidos; el otro se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada

-Los latinos decían que está en el vino -respondió alegremente-, sólo lo he retocado un poco... De todos modos podríamos salir a divertirnos, esta zona está llena de pubs y clubes...

-¡Pero Mido!

-Oh, venga, Hiroto... ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no esta noche? ¡Estamos de vacaciones! -dijo juntándose con Tsunami, que seguía cantando y bailando con Tachimukai bien agarrado- ¡Vamos, Hiroto, venga! ¡No seas aburrido!

-¡Esho, Hiroto, hashle casho al duende verde!

-¡No soy ningún duende!

-Pff... Esto es de locos...

* * *

><p>-Wow... ¡Éste sitio está genial!<p>

Los ojos del capitán estaban abiertos como platos; el local tenía dos pisos, ambos llenos de gente bailando al son de la música a todo volumen. Habían convencido a todos para ir, menos a Handa, que se había quedado descansando y untándose en after-sun en su habitación, y a Max, que decidió hacerle compañía al castaño. Para entrar habían tenido que convencer del buen estado del pelirrosa -que a pesar de todo había intentado insinuarse a uno de los gorilas de la puerta-, pero los esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

-¡Fieshta locaaa! -gritó éste dirigiéndose de inmediato a la zona de baile ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-Más loco que él no...

-¡Eh, Hiroto, déjalo, hemos venido a divertirnos! -lo cortó Midorikawa tomándolo de la mano-. Invítame a algo, anda

-¡Pero...!

-¡Venga!

Inevitablemente se fueron perdiendo de vista, quedando desperdigados por todo el local. Típico: los dos americanos por un lado, el capitán y Kazemaru por otro, Hiroto y Midorikawa por otro todavía, Kido y Sakuma en un rincón, esperando el momento de largarse del sitio sin hacerles un feo a los demás, Tsunami, que bailaba sobre una plataforma como si le fuera la vida en ello bajo la atenta mirada del claricastaño -que se moría de ganas de unírsele, por mucho que fingiera que no-, y Fubuki, sentado tímidamente en un sofá con Someoka a un lado y Gouenji al otro dirigiéndose miradas asesinas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres salir a bailar, Shirou?

-No, tranquilo, Shuuya, ve tú si quieres...

-Eso, ve, ve a bailar

-¿Y dejar solo a Fubuki? -dijo encarándose éste al otro delantero como si el peliplateado no se encontrara allí

-¡No está solo, está conmigo, por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía!

-¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa!

-Pero chicos, ¿por qué os peleáis...?

Ambos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, mientras él los seguía mirando atónito.

-Shuuya, soy mil veces mejor que tú, y lo sabes...

-¡El día que los cerdos vuelen y a ti te salgan alas, quizá lo seas! ¡Cualquier persona en su sano juicio me preferiría a mí!

-¡Eso está por ver, presumido!

-¿Presumido? Anda, te lo demuestro cuando quieras...

-¡Aquí y ahora!

-¿Cómo dices? -el pelicrema estaba ahora sorprendido, esa respuesta le había pillado a contrapié

-¡El que más chicos... bueno, y chicas se lleve ésta noche, se queda con el premio gordo!

-¡Trato hecho!

Ambos se dieron la mano y se alejaron de allí en direcciones contrarias, dejando al pobre chico de las nieves sin entender nada y completamente solo.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, los americanos hacían de las suyas.

-Oh, yeah, baby... Let me show you my _unicorn_ (1)

-C'mon, Domon, has bebido demasiado...

-¿Eh? Anda, Ichino, no es cierto, esta chica y yo sólo...

-¡Le estabas hablando a un espejo!

-¿Eh? Oh... Ya lo sabía, sólo era... una broma

-Claro -respondió sarcásticamente el otro-

-Yeah... Además, nunca flirtearía con nadie que no fuera...

-¿Que no fuera?

-¡Olvídadlo! ¡Mira a Tsunami! -gritó señalando un punto del piso de abajo, en el que estaba el mentado liderando una larga fila de gente bailando la conga

-¿Ése es Tsunami?

-¿Quién más tiene ese pelo?

Y evidentemente... lo era.

-Sí! Vamos, seguid al líder! Síiiii señor! -El defensor iba con la camiseta casi desabrochada del todo, con su cabello totalmente despeinado y sudoroso, pero estaba sudoroso y feliz, se lo pasaba en grande-. ¡Vamos Tachi, únete!

El menor miró con cara de terror como el tren de gente encabezado por su amigo se dirigía directo hacia donde estaba él, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el mayor ya lo había agarrado de las caderas y lo había puesto delante de la conga.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que he de hacer? -preguntó espantado el portero, notando además como el mayor colocaba sus manos ligeramente más abajo de lo estrictamente necesario

-¡Baila y déjate llevar!

-¡Ayudadme! -gritó, esperando que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera cerca... y sobrio

¡Plaf!

-¡Ya es el quinto pervertido de ésta noche!

-Kaze, chico, es que...

-¡¿Es que qué? -el peliazul se sentó en uno de los sofás enfurruñado-. ¿Tan difícil es darse cuenta de que...?

Endo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-A ver, un poco ambiguo si que eres... -dijo con cautela

-¿Ambiguo? Bah... No me digas que estoy mejor como chica que como chico...

-¿Eh? ¡No! -Kazemaru alzó una ceja, levemente sorprendido por el castaño-. Quiero decir, que... Hum... En el supuesto de que me gustaran los chicos...

-¿Te liarías conmigo?

-¡¿Cómo?

-En el "supuesto" de que te gustaran los chicos, ¿te liarías conmigo?

Endo dió gracias a la oscuridad del local, pues notaba como se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Yo... Pfff... No estás mal -respondió con cautela

Kazemaru rió alegremente.

-Anda, vamos a tomar algo, seguro que consigo que alguno de esos babosos me pague las copas...

No muy lejos de allí...

-Hiroto, venga, bebe otra...

-Mido, no, no me apetece... ¿Es que quieres que me caiga al suelo o qué?

-¡No, sólo quiero que te diviertas!

-No me hace falta el alcohol para divertirme, señor Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Pues explícame entonces por qué llevas ahí toda la santa noche, sentado

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No soy mucho de estos sitios.

-¿Ah no?

-Nop, y tú lo sabes

-Pero es que venga, estamos de vacaciones...

-Anda, salgamos fuera

-¿Eh? ¡Luego no podremos entrar de nuevo!

-¿Quién querrá entrar de nuevo? -dijo por toda respuesta el pelirrojo, agarrándo de la mano al otro y llevándoselo fuera del sitio.

Fuera corría la brisa, a lo largo del paseo, lleno de bancos y palmeras. Se oía aquél agradable rumor que el mar sólo parece hacer de noche, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia la arena de la playa, si antes tan ardiente, ahora fresca. A lo lejos, les pareció ver a Kido y a Sakuma caminando, alejándose de allí, dirigiéndose al hotel.

-Tú te quejas de mí, y esos son peores -le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa a Midorikawa, tendiéndose en la arena. El cielo por desgracia no estaba repleto de estrellas, sino manchado por la molesta contaminación lumínica de la ciudad que lo teñía de color entre rosado y púrpura.

-Yo no me quejo de ti -respondió tendiéndose a su lado-. Simplemente no me gusta que te aburras...

Hiroto soltó una pequeña risita.

-Venir a un club como ése a beber y bailar no es mi estilo...

-En realidad, el mío tampoco... -el peliverde rió-. Me gusta más esto...

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más durante un tiempo indefinido, que ninguno de los dos tenía ningunas ganas de contar. De pronto, Hiroto habló de nuevo.

-La lástima es el cielo

-¿Eh?

-Este cielo está sucio y no deja ver las estrellas... Seguro que por aquí habrá alguna calita más apartada, sin contaminación que nos oculte las estrellas.

-Pues no lo sé... Todo es preguntarlo y...

-¿Vendrías conmigo, si encontramos una cala así?

-¡Pues claro!

El pelirrojo sonrió, volviéndose a mirar a su compañero, que agradecía a la noche que los envolvía que ocultara su sonrojo de Hiroto. Dicho esto, otra vez se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el timbre del teléfono de Hiroto lo rompió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hiroto? Soy Endo, ¿dónde estáis?

-¿Eh?

-El primer autobús sale en nada, y... Bueno, creo que será mejor que cojamos ése. ¿Estáis muy lejos?

-No, seguís en la puerta del local, supongo

-Sí, ¡venid rápido!

Se desperezaron y corrieron a la puerta donde el capitán y el resto aguardaban. Todos parecían en un_ relativo_ buen estado; Tsunami se tambaleaba ligeramente y parecía agotado: Tachimukai hacía esfuerzos por sostenerlo. Por otro lado, Domon sostenía a Ichinose que no se tenía en pie.

-¿Que le pasó a éste? -preguntó asombrado Midorikawa-. No es del que uno se espera que...

-No, lo sé -respondió Domon-. Lo que pasó fue...

****Flashback****

-¡Domon, deja ya de beber, anda!

-C'mon, Ichino, si tú lo probaras...

-¡No! La bebida es mala -había respondido el castaño cruzándose de brazos-.

-¿Mala? Lo que ocurre es que te da miedo

-¿Miedo? ¡Anda ya!

****Fin del Flashback****

-...y el caso es que a Ichinose resultó gustarle el vodka con lima, y empezó a pedir otra, y otra, y otra, y...

-Aaargh...

Todos rieron, menos Goenji y Someoka, que estaban sentados en el suelo, mirándose con odio y con las mejillas rojas. ¿La causa? Diferentes bofetones dados por las distintas chicas con las que habían intentado propasarse.

-He ganado yo, Someoka

-¿Tú? Te recuerdo que no has conseguido nada

-¡Conseguí a una!

El pelirrosa rió.

-Sí, a una que te pegó una santa bofetada cuando vió que te ibas a intentarlo con otra... Que no te hizo el más mínimo caso, dicho sea de paso

-¡Da igual, conseguí una!

-¡No cuenta!

-¡Acepta tu derrota de una vez!

-¡Nunca!

Midorikawa rió al verlos así y se separó un momento del pelirrojo.

-Chicos, chicos... Aquí, el único que ha ligado ha sido Shirou...

-¡¿Qué? -gritaron sobresaltados al unísono

-Una chica le estuvo tirando los trastos toda la noche, sin que os dieráis cuenta... -señaló al peliplata, que estaba hablando con el resto mientras esperaban el autobús-. Un consejo, intentadlo conquistar a él gustándole, no derrotando al otro... Porque tal vez no gane quién Shirou prefiera...

Dejando esto en el aire, volvió a juntarse con los demás.

-Está bien, Someoka... Aunque gané, y para que veas cuán mejor soy que tú, anulo la apuesta... Decidirá Shirou

-Decidirá Shirou -respondió el otro dándole la mano de nuevo.

Ambos se dirigieron donde el resto del grupo; lo único que importaba ahora era convencer al conductor de que Ichinose y Tsunami se encontraban perfectamente, y volver al hotel, mientras comenzaba a despuntar el día en el horizonte.

* * *

><p>(1)- "Oh, sí, nena... Déjame enseñarte mi <em>unicornio<em>..."


End file.
